


Failure to Skate

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Snow and Ice, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Are you alright?' he sounded worried. Dan turned his head and smiled sheepishly.'I don’t think I’m going to learn how to skate before tomorrow.' he said with a chuckle."Or, the one in which skating lessons turn into love confessions.





	Failure to Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote months ago but never got around to finishing/publishing :D  
> If you enjoyed reading this, please leave comments and kuddos!  
> Requests always welcome :)  
> Cheers!

Daniel wasn’t sure how he got talked into doing this. Apparently, Red Bull thought he would be a good idea for him and Max to play some ice hockey, even though Dan had never skated before. 

He had refused at first, partially since Max was a good skater, he obviously was going to kick Dan’s ass at ice hockey, but Red Bull had told him they had asked Max to teach him how to skate a couple of days before the match, so he at least had some basic skills.

~~~~

Dan was waiting on one of the uncomfortable wooden benches, skates already on his feet as he eyed the ice nervously. Max was tying his skates next to him, actually seeming excited to go skating. 

Max pushed himself onto his feet, not falling over when he put his weight onto the skates. Max held a hand out to Dan.

“Come on, best to get it over with.” He said with a smile. Dan huffed sceptically but took his hand, pushing himself up onto his feet as well.

Max walked confidently towards the ice, Dan wobbling after him. He found it wasn’t too hard to keep his balance off the ice, but knew it would probably not be so easy on the ice itself. 

Max let go of his hand when they came to the barrier and stepped onto the ice, skating away rather gracefully, Dan frowning after him. 

Holding on tightly to the barrier, he hesitantly stepped onto the ice as well. It felt strange and definitely not very secure, but he didn’t fall over immediately, which was a win. 

“See, it’s not that bad” Max told him, skating back and leaning against the barrier as well. 

“Yeah, but I doubt I’m gonna win at ice hockey by standing on the ice and holding the barrier.” Dan chuckled. Max laughed in return and held out his hands for Dan again.

“Come on then, let’s see if you can actually skate then.” He took hold of Dan’s lower arms to support him and slowly pulled him away from the barrier, skating backwards himself. Daniel turned out to be pretty clumsy on ice, and really needed Max to keep him from falling.

After a while, Max suddenly let go of Dan’s hands and skated back to the barrier, stepping of the ice.

“See if you can do it on your own now.” Max told him.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Dan said with a nervous grin, wobbling a little. Max held out his hands towards him, gesturing him closer. Daniel snorted.

“I’m not a puppy.” Max rolled his eyes, but didn’t skate any closer to him, leaving Dan no choice to try on his own if he ever wanted to get off the ice again.

Hesitantly, Dan tried to do as Max had told him, making sliding movements rather than just trying to walk on the skates. The first metres went quite smoothly, but Dan soon got too confident. Moving slightly to quick, he yelped as he felt his feet slide away. Waving his arms around frantically, he tried to regain his balance but failed.

With a harsh thud, Dan fell almost flat on his back. 

Moving all his limbs, he found that he didn’t seem to have any broken bones, and nothing really hurt except the crack in his ego. He didn’t get up yet, deciding lying sprawled on the ice wasn’t so bad. 

He heard Max skate towards him, crouching down at his side.

“Are you alright?” he sounded worried. Dan turned his head and smiled sheepishly. 

“I don’t think I’m going to learn how to skate before tomorrow.” He said with a chuckle. Max laughed in return and then shrugged.

“Guess it’s true then that it’s hard to learn new things once you get older.” 

“Are you calling me old?” Dan gasped in feigned shock. Max laughed and nudged Dan’s shoulder with one hand.

“Ageing happens to the best of us.” Max continued, Dan laughed despite trying to look hurt, and when Max didn’t stop laughing, he gave his younger teammate a well-aimed push against his feet, causing Max to lose his balance.

What Daniel hadn’t expected, was Max falling right on top of him, knocking the air out of Dan. Max was trying to catch his breath as well, but was laughing to hard for it, not moving from his place on top of Daniel. 

“You’re crushing me.” Dan wheezed out between laughs. Max shrugged.

“It’s your own fault, Dan” Dan tried to get up, but Max didn’t budge. After several attempts, Dan gave up and laid his head back down on the ice, sighing in defeat. Max smiled triumphantly.

“Giving up so soon, old man?” he teased. Dan pouted. 

Then, taking Max by complete surprise, Dan pushed himself up enough to press his lips against Max’s. Max tensed in shock and Dan took to opportunity to quickly push Max away with a proud grin on his face. He did keep his sitting position on the ice, knowing that the chances of him getting up without falling over again were pretty slim. 

Max sat quietly opposite him, not moving either. The expression on his face was a combination of disbelief and something that looked eerily similar to hope. He didn’t speak, looking too startled to do so. Dan frowned.

“Max, you okay? It was just a joke you know…” he said, poking Max’s shoulder. Max snapped from his trance.

“A- a joke… yes, of course.” His voice was hoarser than before, and pain flashed through his eyes. Dan frowned, but before he could say anything else, Max was already on his feet and skating away from him. When Max was almost off the ice he turned and sighed, skating back to Dan. Wordlessly he held out his hand to Dan, who took it and allowed Max to pull him up. 

“Max..?” he said hesitantly. Max didn’t even look at him, quietly pulling him along. Dan stopped and pulled back a little, making Max turn around. 

“Max, what’s wrong?” Dan asked firmly, not letting go of his hand even though Max looked like he wanted nothing more than to run away, or skate away in this case. 

Max finally looked up and Dan could see there were tears in his eyes. 

“Maxy...?” Dan reached out to touch Max’s cheek, but Max shied away from his touch. 

“Sorry, did I kick you with my skate?” Dan asked. Max shook his head, his free hand rubbing some tears off his cheeks. 

“I-it’s nothing, stupid really…” Max said softly. Dan stayed quiet. Max took a deep breath but then continued. “It’s just… I thought that… but then you said it was a joke and…” He couldn’t finish his sentences and Dan frowned, trying to piece it all together.

“You wanted me to kiss you?” He said gently. A blush spread over Max’s cheeks as he gave a very hesitant nod. Dan gave a lopsided smile and tugged Max closer, not wanting to move on the skates himself. Cupping Max’s cheek with one hand, he leant in and pressed their lips together in a second kiss. Max kissed back, clinging onto Dan. 

Pulling back, Max smiled gently at him

“Now, let’s see if I can get you off the ice without breaking a leg.”


End file.
